Card Captor Bakura
by SushiKuronekoChan
Summary: Sakura has been replaced by...Bakura!And now he's on a so-called mission to save the earth from the terrible Clow Cards!


Card Captor Bakura  
  
by SeishinseiChan  
  
Yep ! You read it , it's not Sakura but, Bakura !  
  
Warning: As most of you all already know , it's a parody ( DUH !)  
  
And all this stuff is *gets hit over the head with a base ball bat *  
  
P1: Shut up *valley girl voice*  
  
P2: I was just tryin' to do my job *cries*   
  
P1: Well you don't have to read all of that beeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
P2: Stupid censor *breaks censor* MWA HA HA HA !  
  
Okay let me start over...  
  
Warning  
  
*ahem* I don't feel like reading all of this BS . So I decided I'm gonna sing my fav song*ahem* : Mary had a little lamb  
  
little lamb  
  
little-  
  
P1: Shut Up !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P2: Okay so please just read the story *smile*  
  
thanks ^_^ !  
  
A/N : Please don't mind P1 & P2, somehow they also wanted to be in this story so, be warnd.  
  
Also a quick reminder I wrote this around uh... when I had too much sugar & caffeine so please take caution for idiocy and stupidty !  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Card Captor is Born  
  
It began as a quite day in Nowheres Town for Jounochi (aka Joey Wheeler for you dubbed fans), Yugi (and Yami) and Honda (Tristen Taylor), oh yeah and also the old hag Anzu (Tea Gradner).  
  
As Bakura ran past them knocking down all of them like dominos in a strait line .  
  
" Uhhhh....watch where your going ....,"said Jounochi , the first one of the quartet to get up. " Sorry,"replied Bakura slowly getting up while rubbing his forhead." I-I was running away from- from, " then he fell over on Yugi and Honda , and fortunatly on the old hag (which we could do without ...)  
  
When everyone had finally gotten up all bruised and scarred,  
  
P1: oh my ! Scarred?  
  
P2: yep and I did it to them MWA HA HA HA  
  
they made their way to Yugi Grandpa's game shop.  
  
P1 : another person we could do without  
  
P2: *fwaps her over the head with a paper fan*)  
  
" What happened?" asked Honda all bandaged up. "Well, " began Bakura ," this how it all started....  
  
I went to the library one day and was looking for some books...."  
  
"What kinda books? " Jounoichi interrupted. "Uh, " Bakura stammerd,"Uh I was looking just for some spell books so uh...so I could get my mom to .....drink less, uh...never mind."  
  
Jounoichi and Honda broke out laughing guessing what it might be (tee..hee..hee, bladder problems) . " Stop it ! It's not funny!" yelled Anzu who was trying to understand this story.Uh you guys," Yugi tried speaking up but, no one heard him (Yugi your always heard so I had to make it so you couldn't speak).  
  
It didn't take long until Anzu had bonked them over the heads and Bakura could begin again:  
  
" So I was looking for these books and I had found rows upon rows of books of spells. Well, since it was a Sunday I decided to look through most of them. After seemingly long hours had to go to the bathroom and it was close to closing time. And as the bell rang, I was still going to the bathroom..." Bakura blushed.  
  
P1: prob'ly has some bladder problems cuz of swimming to duelist Kingdom, I mean how else could he of come there?  
  
P2 : And then picked up some active bladder deices.   
  
  
Luckily though this time there was no laughing because Anzu had bound Hondas and Jou's mouths together with tape (duck tape to be exact).  
  
"And...Uh...anyways...I was still in there when the librarian had turned off the lights. I was in the dark for most of the time until I found the bathroom lights. Then I went out looking all around me before going anywhere else.  
  
First of all things I tried getting out but the door wouldn't budge, so I guessed I had to stay there all night. Afterwards I made myself comfortable and pulled out my flashlight and began to search for more spell books.  
  
P1: Wait a second! How did he get the flashlight?  
  
P2: More details author person, whoever you are!  
  
Later after looking through a whole bunch I came across one, which had a weird opening flap with a sun, moon and odd-looking lion on the cover. As I slowly opened it, I felt power going through me. When it was finally open I peered down to look at it.  
  
With a flash of wind all these tarot-like cards flew out. Well, after that, a light arose from the book and this mysterious creature came out giving me this key and saying I was a card captor and had to catch all the other cards before they destroyed the whole world..."  
  
A/N: *enthusiastic* what is going to happen next? Who is Bakuras long lost older brother and his best friend/lover ? And what is Bakuras next task ?  
  
Find out in the next bone shivering episode of Card Captor Bakura !  
  
*ahem* I know, I know that was one of many corny things that I've said during the whole story. But please R&R (No! I don't mean rest & relaxation but read & review )  
  
Thanks for reading it so far ! Bye o^_^o 


End file.
